


Sweet Lullaby

by Angels_do_Exist



Category: Seduce Me (Visual Novel)
Genre: Dancing, Dreams, F/M, Fluff, Prose Poem, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 09:44:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17916449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angels_do_Exist/pseuds/Angels_do_Exist
Summary: Set at the start of Seduce Me 2: You, the reader, wake up from the midst of your dream and see Erik asleep. He looks so sweet and innocent, very different than when he's awake and can't bear to leave him. You don't often get to see him like this after all. What follows is sweet, fluffy romance with our favourite suave Incubus.





	Sweet Lullaby

**Author's Note:**

> This is a kind of prose that I was very into a few years ago because I focus on the emotion and description of the scene without it getting lost in the complication of too many words. I'm still pleased with it overall, and it was the first fanfiction I had written for a long time. It was written in 2016 and is on my Tumblr. Hope you all like it ❤

Melodic and sweet music dances along my senses,  
Mingling with the soft childish laughter that echoes.  
Almost like forgotten wisps of an old lullaby,  
Calming my heart within my dreams.

The bell-like laughter pulled me from my slumber,  
Dark lashes flutter revealing sleepy green eyes.  
Finding myself wrapped within a warm embrace,  
A smile curving my lips as I nuzzle closer.

My cheek rubs against his firm chest,  
Strong arms tighten around my waist in response.  
The steady thump of his heart is comforting to me,  
My gaze shifting to his sleeping face.

Softened by sleep he is so adorable,  
Free of the flirty façade he looks younger.  
Silky coppery-pink strands fall against his cheek,  
My fingertips graze his silky skin brushing strands back.

Baring his face and expression completely,  
Fingers thread through the strands slowly.  
Rarely do I ever manage to wake up first,  
Being able to watch him is my sinful delight.

I brush my lips feather soft across his forehead,  
My name a soft sigh that escapes his lips.  
It warms my heart bringing a flush to my cheeks,  
You are my very own prince charming.

I snuggled closer letting my eyes close again,  
Safe within the circle of his arms.  
Erik’s heartbeat lulling me back to sleep,  
Never doubt I love you with all my heart.

Darkness ensnares me as I slip back into slumber,  
A familiar setting coming into focus around me.  
An ebony tapestry covered by pinpricks of light,  
Moonlight covering everything with silver light.

The soft melody echoes once more around me,  
Intermingled with the ringing bell-like laughter,  
I stand beneath the gazebo in a gossamer nightdress,  
A cool breeze ruffles my long strands causing me to shiver.

“Princess”  
The familiar voice like dark velvet against my ears.  
I turn towards him soaking up his very presence,  
It is not the first time Erik has entered my dreams.

It was difficult to know if my mind produced this,  
Or if Erik was entering my dreams of his own accord.  
I wasn’t complaining at my beloved’s entrance,  
He soothed my soul and warmed my heart.

He approached me taking my hand in his,  
Warm lips brushing across my knuckles.  
I sigh in bliss and press ever closer,  
My Uzaeris.

Without another word his other hand shifts to my hip,  
A smirk playing on his lips as the amethyst eyes glitter.  
Fingers intertwined he pulls me into the familiar steps,  
We waltz around the gazebo silently.

Uzaeris, I whisper his name quietly within the embrace,  
Pulling a sweeter smile from him as he pulls me close.  
We dance to the music within our hearts,  
He is my soulmate and my everything.

“Yes, Love?” he whispered,  
His voice softened beneath the flirtatious charm.  
Swaying together within each other’s embrace,  
I whisper words of love and adoration unashamed.

He was like the sun lighting up with the love I offered,  
My arms tightening around his neck as I press closer.  
I knew he liked it when I called him by his true name,  
Using his name made it all the sweeter.

I felt the shudder go through him at the words,  
The way those amethyst eyes wavered so slightly.  
He was so fragile beneath the façade,  
Unused to reciprocation unfeigned.

He never needed to enthral me to press my buttons,  
The velvety purr of his voice and the warmth of his skin.  
And the look that appeared when he looked at me,  
That was all it took.

I lift onto my toes and our lips seek out each other,  
Tongues intertwine and breathing quickens.  
Never leave me I whisper softly,  
“Never. I will protect you for eternity.”


End file.
